evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Wikia's Comic-Con Interview with Fede Alvarez and Jane Levy
Check it out, Evil Dead fans! We said before that there would be a special Comic-Con interview with Evil Dead director Fede Alvarez and star Jane Levy, and here it is! Check out the transcribed interview below for Evil Dead news and secrets! Q: Ok, this first question is from Roger: You inherited quite a legacy joining the series; how does it feel now that the film is out there and has been fully accepted amongst the Evil Dead fans? :Jane: It changed your life! :Fede: It's amazing! It would have been terrible if it didn't work and I am so happy and blesses that the fans have embraced it. We couldn't have asked for more. Q:What about you Jane, do you feel like the new Bruce Campbell? :Jane: I don't feel like the new Bruce Campbell, but I DO feel a little bit more like a badass. Q: We've got another question from Twitter: The tonal differences between your (Fede's film) and the original: your movie seems to have come from a very clear vision that you had while the old movie had more comic horror elements. Discuss, please? :Fede: Sometimes when you listen to the fans too much, you go crazy because they don't want you to just make the same movie again. That's insulting and the movie already exists so there's nothing more offensive than someone pretending and trying to do a film that does the same thing another film was. It's like trying to pretend to be someone that you're not. At the same time, they don't want you to do the same film but they don't want you to change anything! We stuck to our guns and said "Let's make our own film and make our own version of it." The tone is something you go for but you can't fully control it. You want to breathe life into a movie by letting it be whatever it will be...so we decided straightforward horror. Over the top because of the weirdness of Evil Dead, just like Sam, when he made the first one, he wasn't trying to be campy and funny, he was trying to make the best movie he could! Q:Jane, did you know what you were getting into with this? Did you expect something like the original at first? Did you know it was going to be so grueling? :Jane: I didn't! I mean I was warned, but you can't really know until you actually get into it. Q:As far as paying homage to the first film, now that the Blu-Ray is out, what are some specific moments that people can look for where you guys intentionally gave some nods to the original? :Fede: There are so many! Simple things like Eric's many quotes ("Truly amazing") or like "She cut her f*cking arm off!" which is out of what Bruce says says to Bruce in the mirror. There's also physical stuff on set. My favorite is there's a deck of cards on the table and they're spread cards. Each of the poker cards that the character gets possessed in the first movie name before she gets possessed. Q:This question from Twitter asks, "Jane, can you talk more about your upcoming role in "A Dark Place" and what that's like compared to Evil Dead?" :Jane: I actually don't think that movie is happening anymore which is sad for me, but you never know! I just know it's not happening for a while. Q: What about your role in Suburgatory compared to this? :Jane: I mean, it's super chill. They take care of me, they love me there--they let me wear nice, warm sweaters, they brush my hair *laughs* It's different! We shot Evil Dead in 70 days? We shot 90 minutes in 70 days and in Suburgatory we shoot 22 minute episodes in 5 days. For so many reasons, it's completely opposite things, but it's great to be able to try it at all! Q: Are we going to see an unrated version of Evil Dead? :Fede: I mean, if I show you the same cut but an unrated version of it, you won't notice the difference. You may, but the changes were cutting frames down in the most explicit shots. Instead of being exposed to the shot for 3 seconds, you get the shot for 2 seconds. There's really no difference so I believe the cut that's out in theaters and out right now on Blu-Ray is my favorite version of the film. It's also more subtle and more suggestive in some points. Once you get exposed to too much, you realize it's fake! Q: This question from Riley, what's next for the Evil Dead? Will we really see more like an Ash and Mia team up? :Fede: Yea, that is something I would want to do. I would love to do a love story version of the film, like, that would be ideal to connect the characters in one final film. It just depends on how good this one does and the Blu-Ray universe, and find out if we have an audience out there that's big enough, that if we did a sequel that combined the universes, that that is worth watching. Q: Jane, are you down for more? :Jane: Yes, yes, yes! Q: What's your ideal Ash and Mia moment? The photo right there with the two of you guys? :Jane: Yes! *laughs* What do you think of a sequel film with Ash and Mia? Awesome idea!! Don't know how I feel about that... Terrible, let this franchise be! Category:Blog posts